


Love Is...

by SparkGoddess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Divinity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel finds a beautiful poem that brings a realization to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this beautiful scripture read at church. I pictured Nigel discovering it and then this happened :) 
> 
> Unbetaed Work. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Love is patient, love is kind... " Nigel read the scripture, he had never been a religious man. Not even when he nearly died multiple times.

He wasn't an angel and he didn't feel he deserved divine consideration from some judgemental prick in the sky. 

That was always his thought until he met Adam. The curly haired, blue eyed alabaster sculpture come to life. 

Nigel was sure he was a dream when he meet him but then he scowled at him because he blew smoke in his direction. 

To say he was fucked was an understatement because he'd fallen so hard for him in a matter of days. 

Adam was better than he deserved but as he read the passage, he felt the tears rolling down his face as he pictured Adam's face, the way he looked at Nigel like he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Nigel still felt unworthy to be with someone so pure. So loving, trusting and kind. 

He felt Adam's hand on his cheek, his thumb running over his tears 

"Why are you crying?" He asked sadly. 

Nigel looked up, leaning into the warmth of the touch before leaning in and kissing him softly. 

Adam gasped then kissed back, his fingers running thru Nigels nape hair as he kissed back. 

It was always his favorite place to touch when they kissed and Nigel always shivered at the intimate touch. 

Nigel pulled back, nibbling on his bottom lip "I was just.. I realized... I love you" he said, sounding both surprised and happy. 

Adam smiled "I'm glad you finally figured it out" he scrunched up his nose then kissed the tip of Nigels 

"I love you. I have for a long time" 

Nigel couldn't help the sob that came out of him at the matter of fact way he said it. 

He never thought someone divine would love him but it turned out that he was just the last one to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
